Skins and Carue Spitting Fire
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Fate is something we cannot control. It is intended for us whether we like it or not. It is up to us to face that fate with a face of bravery and a heart of integrity.
1. Chapter 1

I had to get the hell outta here. It was obvious what she wanted from me. I couldn't just stand around and let her have her way with me. I tried to escape from their large and off-putting ship. There were too many rooms and traps around; I couldn't find a place to hide anywhere at all. Worse, the traps being set off made too much noise. She knew where I was. I had to get to the deck and swim. But wait, I can't swim at all! I hope there's a boat nearby. I kept walking upwards, in hopes of making it to the deck. I saw some light. This is it, I'm almost there! Yes, I made it! Now I have to look for a boat. Where, where is a boat on this large ship? Maybe down here? Aha! There's one! With a leap, I went to a lower level and arrived at a small but hopefully sturdy ship.

"Found you~"

A shrill voice said behind me, it was her. The pointy-nosed woman who was obsessed with me, or shall I say, my fur? "You can't leave just yet, Choppy~" She said in her annoying swoonish voice. "You can't have me, you annoying bitch!" "You shouldn't say such things to a lady, someone may hear you." "I don't have to hear-"

I heard voices, but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, I began to see something. Something bright. I was in a room, and I felt numb all over. I looked around to see a bunch of knives around on the walls. I looked down to see my body, which was covered in BLOOD? No wait, it was my body. My fur was gone! I saw that needle-nosed cunt come in the room with my hide. She smiled at me with her narrow face. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to do all things unimaginable to her. She couldn't get away with this. I refuse to let her do so! "I'm GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I yelled to her. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET FUCKING WITH ME!" She only smiled. I tried to transform. But I couldn't. I was too numb to do anything. "All of that skinning made me hungry. I think I'll ask for some…venison." She fucking wouldn't. She wouldn't dare try to eat me. She would. I was at this bitch's mercy and I couldn't do shit about it.

I was taken to a large pot, bubbling with all kinds of seasonings and vegetables. It couldn't hold a candle to the stew that Sanji would make. I was going in there, and nothing was gonna save me. All because we lost some silly game. The cook looked at me and licked his big, fat fucking lips, thinking about the stew he was gonna make out of me. I went in the pot with a plop. It was horrible, I couldn't feel a thing. I couldn't even scream in pain. This is how I end my voyage. I won't even get to see my comrades again. But would I really want them to see me in such a state?

I began to lose consciousness…I could only…think…and…even…then…I…could…barely…do….that…

I'm…coming…d.o.c.t.o.r…


	2. Carue Spits a Rhyme

Carue, with his mic, took off his helmet and Eyelashes cleared his throat, ma-ma-mahing akin to Igaram. Suddenly, he began to beatbox. Carue began to squawk a dope rhyme. People came around and listened to his rap. Some animals came out, attracted to his flow. Carue began to pace back and forth while he spat fire. People began to throw berries into his helmet. Some of the dogs that came began to breakdance and spin. From the crowd, came a Kung-Fu Dugong. It beat on its shell in rhythm to Eyelashes' beatboxing. As Carue quacked, the Dugong cried along in rhythm. Finally, Carue attempted to dance himself. He did a few steps, took a wingstand and spun on his head seven times consecutively and finished with a leap and a pose. Everyone clapped, throwing berries and flowers at the trio. Carue, Eyelashes and the Dugong collected the money and flowers and ran out the town. "Donald Duck better watch out, 'cause his twin is gangsta!" Someone said.

The three counted the money and split it evenly. The flowers, Eyelashes wanted to eat. However the Dugong stopped him in his tracks, thinking of another way to use them. A spark flashed in his eye.


End file.
